New World
by The last conduit
Summary: What if Silver tried to go home after he was heartbroken. What if he was turned human and warned of a new threat that was slowly approaching. bad at summeries. human silver


Prologue

Author's note: hey guys. This is The last Conduit here I wanted to do this story for a long time so here goes. This is my first fanfic. I don't own Silver or School Rumble

**All I wanted to do was confess to Amy, but Shadow had her heart now. I used to like Blaze but Sonic was her boyfriend. Now I don't even know why I stayed here anymore. So I got Sonic to get helped me go back to back to my timeline… I would have been concentrating on my timeline but I kept thinking about Amy and Blaze… That was my first mistake "You ready Silver" said the blue blur "Yeah" "Alright" "CHOAS CONTROL" when the time vortex appeared I said my goodbyes and jumped into the vortex… and into a world of pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" (A/N for Silver haters leave now this **_**might**_** be the only time I put Silver in pain unless he's in a fight) I felt like my insides were changing and I felt my body change shape then darkness. **

**When I woke up I put both of my hands to the sides of my head and picked myself up but froze when I was halfway up. My gloves were now replaced with white fingerless gloves with my cyan symbols on and a golden ring for each hand with the cyan line on the middle of the ring, but what my fingers looked like is what scared me. Instead of seeing my paws every time I took off my gloves I saw **_**actual **_**human fingers. When I looked at the rest of my body I wanted to scream. I was wearing a white jacket and a white t-shirt, under there I saw I now had skin instead of fur. I was also wearing blue jeans and my boots. I could've screamed before I saw something that slightly surprised me.**

**It was what looked like the white Chaos Emerald but had a strange glowing golden ball inside of it. I felt something similar to Chaos energy coming from it. I picked it up, and had a strange vision.**

"**Hey Silver long time no see." My eyes widened when I saw who called my name "M-mom" I stuttered "Hey Silver it's been a long time since I last saw you. And I see you're in your human form" "My… human form?" "Yes your human form you turned into a hedgehog along with your father and me. We learned to travel through different dimensions and, we were about to return to this dimension when we saw what an awful state that world was in. We stayed but we were about to return you when we were attacked and killed by a black and gray hedgehog. At that moment I felt my heart sink 'Mephiles.' "But small talk isn't the reason why I brought you here. You might not know this but a new threat is coming soon. Who the threats are is beyond me. All I know is that these threats carry black emeralds that have different colored balls inside of them. I know this is sudden but can you do protect everyone." "Alright" I responded "And Silver the Emerald your holding is what's called a soul Emerald and no they're not the same Emeralds from your friend's dimension. These Emeralds only work on the people who felt the emotions the Emerald represents all their lives. Your Emerald represents determination, and strangely naivety." I sweat dropped at that comment. 'What a coincidence' "Oh and there will be some people to help you, they either have powers like you or inhuman strength get everything now." "Yeah" "Okay. I'll help you to find the people that can help you but you have a few years before the threat comes. So I've taken the liberty of putting you in the school that they all go to. And don't ask how I how I did it… it was hard enough to possess someone to enroll you into school I don't want to have to explain how to do it… anyway so while you're there try to socialize with the people that can help you." I agreed "Okay so now you go to Yagami High School. Someone will be waiting for you at the place you're currently located. She happens to be one of the people you'll be looking for. Now as far as clothes and suit-cases I can use Soul energy to give you those things and inside one of the suit-cases is a list of names of the people I learned were one of the people you'll be looking for." "Alright Mom"**

"**The person who's looking for you will have crimson red eyes and short black hair her name is Yakumo Tsukamoto she has an older sister named Tenma Tsukamoto, and sometimes try not to say anything about how Tenma looks like the younger sister. And if this helps any Tenma has dark navy blue eyes long black hair and small pigtails. I'll send you your suit-cases soon. Goodbye for now Silver I love you." I felt a little uncomfortable after the last statement. I'm not used to people saying they love me especially since I lived most of my life fighting the devil itself. The only time I heard the word love was when I was traveling with Amy. "I… love you too Mom" She walked up to me and did something I didn't expect… She hugged me. The second hug in my life. The last time I was hugged was by Amy but she mistook me for Sonic when that happened. She pulled out of the hug and said "Good-luck Silver" before I came back to reality.**

**I started to look around until I saw two suit-cases with a picture of me and my Mom and Dad with a note saying 'Be Safe'. I looked around a little more and saw a long flight of stairs I grabbed the suit-cases with telekinesis but put them back down quickly 'Don't want get unwanted attention'**

**And so I grabbed the bag handles went down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a girl that looked around my age talking to a girl who looked a little less mature and looked like she was whining about something. I pulled my hood on and started to walk to them.**

"**Excuse me are you Yakumo and Tenma Tsukamoto?" "Hai are you Sonohara Silver" The older looking girl said "Yes" "Hey, why are you called Silver?" I was surprised by the other girl's voice. Her voice literally sounded like a child's. Hesitantly I raised my hand to my hood and took it off. Her pigtails twitched up and down quickly when she saw my hair "Are you a piece of mutated marijuana?" I face planted.**

**End chapter.**

**Okay that was the prologue**

**Hope to update soon**

**Please review**


End file.
